charmedfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Premonição
Premonição é a habilidade de ver e experimentar eventos do passado, presente e futuro. Este poder é altamente desejável, uma vez que muitas vezes ajuda uma bruxa a fugir de situações perigosas. É um dos poderes defensivos mais úteis que uma bruxa pode possuir. Este foi um dos três poderes possuídos por Melinda Warren, que ela passou para as Encantadas. Recebendo Premonições Psicometria Geralmente, nos estágios iniciais da premonição, a maioria dos usuários recebe suas visões tocando objetos ou pessoas relacionadas à premonição, tornando-os uma forma de psicometria. À medida que seu poder cresce, os usuários podem receber visões inesperadas e são capazes de olhar para o futuro, presente ou passado apenas pela vontade. No entanto, se a energia psíquica em uma área for forte o suficiente, um psíquico receberá uma visão sem tocar em nada, mesmo que seu poder ainda não tenha evoluído. Em certas ocasiões, poderosos médiuns cujos poderes evoluíram podem escolher tocar um objeto ou uma pessoa para concentrar seu poder de obter uma visão pela vontade. Kyra, uma vidente demoníaca, é conhecida por fazer isso. Inicialmente, Phoebe teve que tocar um objeto para receber uma premonição, no entanto, como ela evoluiu como uma bruxa, ela foi mostrada para ser capaz de receber premonições sem tocar em nada, embora ela ainda tocasse um objeto para focalizar seu poder. sempre que havia uma necessidade dela receber uma premonição no comando. Visões Normalmente, nos estágios iniciais, a maioria dos usuários só pode ver e ouvir o que está ocorrendo. À medida que seu poder cresce, os usuários desenvolvem a capacidade de experimentar aspectos de suas premonições, permitindo-lhes sentir as emoções das vítimas em suas premonições. Phoebe às vezes podia sentir as emoções das vítimas em suas premonições, por exemplo, uma vez ela sentiu as emoções de uma mulher idosa sendo morta.Como mostrado no episódio da 1ª Temporada "The Power of Two". Além disso, Kyra uma vez pediu a Phoebe para tirar os sapatos para que ela pudesse sentir a grama através dela.Como testemunhado em Witchness Protection Chamando Premonições Os usuários podem treinar-se para pedir premonições. Phoebe aprendeu a fazer isso menos de um ano depois de conquistar esse poder.Como mostrado no episódio da 1ª Temporada "The Power of Two". Ela foi capaz de chamar uma visão para ela usando a passagem de avião de Piper, permitindo que ela visse Piper perdendo seu avião.Como testemunhado no episódio da 3ª Temporada "Sin Francisco". Antes, isso nem sempre funcionava, como evidenciado em várias ocasiões. Além disso, os, videntes demoníacos podem chamar premonições apenas por vontade própria, todas as vezes, e eles sempre poderão ver o que será o futuro se a situação atual continuar. Ramos da Premonição Precognição Os usuários podem ver, ouvir e perceber o futuro em uma premonição. Phoebe desenvolveu esse poder enquanto estava no ventre de sua mãe. Ele foi amarrado durante sua infância e adolescência, mas foi ativado novamente em 1998. Enquanto Patty estava grávida de Phoebe, ela teve duas premonições do futuro, que vieram do poder de Phoebe ainda não nascida. Quando Phoebe recebeu visões do futuro, usualmente faltavam algumas horas ou um dia à frente, mas ela recebera visões que demoravam anos para ocorrer. Certos seres, como os Anjos do Destino e a Vidente, podem receber visões que mostram mudanças imediatas no futuro. Por exemplo, a Vidente afirmou que ela não viu nada no futuro distante porque a Fonte liberou o Vazio que engoliu tudo. Retrocognição Os usuários podem ver e ouvir o passado em uma premonição. O poder de premonição de Phoebe cresceu para incluir a capacidade de ver o passado logo depois que seus poderes foram liberados. A primeira vez que ela usou foi quando ela tocou um medalhão que Prue Halliwell lhe deu e viu 300 anos no passado. Ela viu Melinda Warren amaldiçoar Matthew Tate em um medalhão que Prue abrira.Como visto em The Witch is Back. Como seu poder cresceu, ela foi capaz de ver vários eventos em uma visão. Um exemplo disso foi quando ela tocou o Livro das Sombras para lembrar suas perdas e viu sete visões diferentes de seus amigos e familiares, morrendo ou falecendo em uma premonição.Como testemunhado no episódio 7ª Temporada "Charmageddon". Visões Notáveis do Passado *Em 1999, Ao tocar uma foto de si mesma e de suas irmãs quando crianças, ela viu Vovó, lutando contra o Woogyman. *Em 1999, mais especificamente, no vigésimo aniversário da morte de Patty, Phoebe teve uma visão em que ela testemunhou o último momento de Patty. *Em 2001, ela teve uma visão em que viu o pai de Cole sendo morto em 1888. *Ao pesquisar o passado de seu marido em 2009, ela tocou em um jornal e viu duzentos anos no passado. Ela viu a mãe de Coop chorando enquanto segurava seu corpo morto. Clarividência .]] Os usuários podem ver e ouvir o presente em uma premonição. Essa habilidade é usada para discernir locais e obter informações sobre objetos, seres ou lugares. Não demorou muito para que Phoebe pudesse ver o presente também. Um exemplo notável de Clarividência foi quando Phoebe se conectou psiquicamente com a Súcubo e pôde ver através de seus olhos localizar sua próxima vítima. Mais tarde, ela conseguiu falar através do súcubo e ajudou Prue a resistir à sua atração mortal.Como testemunhado em She's a Man, Baby, a Man! Outro exemplo memorável foi quando Phoebe e Piper assistiram ao funeral de sua amiga Brittany. Phoebe queria saber como Brittany morreu, então ela impulsivamente toca o caixão e recebe uma visão do presente, vendo Brittany parecendo muito velha. Kyra era uma vidente demoníaca que era muito hábil em usar essa habilidade. Ela o usou para localizar o Inspetor Sheridan no hospital psiquiátrico e, horas depois, usou-o para descobrir o segredo de Leo que ele era um Avatar.Como testemunhado em Witchness Protection É razoável supor que ela também a usou para se proteger evitando ataques. Depois de ser cegado por Ciganos, o demônio Orin desenvolveu uma forma de segunda visão, permitindo-lhe observar o mundo ao seu redor."The Eyes Have It" ‎Compartilhando Visões e Ecos Psíquicos Dois psíquicos podem compartilhar visões entre si de mãos dadas, palma com palma. Eles também podem criar links psíquicos entre si, seja intencionalmente ou acidentalmente.Como testemunhado em "The Good, the Bad and the Cursed". Este último foi demonstrado por Bo Lightfeather, que acidentalmente criou um vínculo psíquico com Phoebe. Com ele preso em um loop de tempo, Phoebe recebeu os mesmos ferimentos que sofreu na época.Como testemunhado em The Good, the Bad and the Cursed Ela também desenvolveu uma ligação psíquica com uma súcubo, embora não esteja claro como ela se conectou. Durante a conexão, Phoebe pôde ver e ouvir o que a súcubo estava dizendo e até conseguiu controlar suas ações para transmitir uma mensagem a Prue."She's a Man, Baby, a Man!" Phoebe pode compartilhar suas premonições e receber premonições de outros paranormais. A Vidente conseguiu enviar a Phoebe uma premonição do submundo. Phoebe também foi capaz de compartilhar a visão compartilhada com ela por Kyra, com o Ancião Odin.As witnessed in Witchness Protection Intuição Aprimorada Como subproduto da Premonição, um usuário pode sentir e prever situações antes que elas aconteçam. É mais útil detectar e prever ataques. Kyra era uma poderosa vidente demoníaca que também era muito adepta de detectar ataques. Phoebe Halliwell também tem grande intuição devido ao seu poder de Premonição. Ela também é sensível a mudanças mágicas no tempo. Quando o demônio Tempus repetidamente reverte o dia, Phoebe percebe imediatamente que o dia parece familiar e gradualmente se lembra mais e mais. Ela diz em suas próprias palavras que, porque o poder dela permite que ela veja coisas diferentes em momentos diferentes, ela deve estar mais suscetível à mudança de horário. Outro uso notório desse poder é quando Phoebe perdeu seus poderes para um vizinho local. Enquanto se esquivava das bolas de energia de Zankou, Phoebe ensinou o vizinho sobre a extensão de seus poderes dizendo que ele deveria ser capaz de sentir a próxima bola de energia. Premonição Astral Premonição Astral é a habilidade de projetar a consciência em um evento futuro ou passado, seja como uma forma astral física, através do corpo do próprio eu futuro, seja através do corpo/memória de um ser passado, como quando Phoebe se transformou em uma visão do passado quando possuída por Mata Hari. Isso permite que o usuário experimente uma visão em primeira mão. Esta é uma combinação de Premonição e Projeção Astral e é o mais próximo que uma Encantada conseguiu para a Viagem no Tempo. A única usuária conhecida desse poder é Phoebe. Permite-lhe ver as coisas com mais detalhes e permanecer no futuro por um longo período de tempo. Objetivo da Premonição Embora ostensivamente o mesmo poder, seres bons e maus capazes de premonição o usem para diferentes propósitos; os seres malignos têm controle suficiente de seus poderes para ver o futuro sempre que desejarem, com entidades particularmente poderosas capazes de usar esses vislumbres do futuro para ajustar seus planos de acordo, enquanto os seres bons tendem a receber inicialmente apenas visões quando estão sendo alertados para o perigo. . Embora eles possam aprender a canalizar seus poderes intencionalmente ao longo do tempo para ajudá-los a ver o futuro em menor escala, o uso excessivo desse traço pode ser interpretado como no mínimo flexibilizando as regras relativas ao uso da magia para ganho pessoal, com o resultado Phoebe foi temporariamente despojada de seus poderes ativos quando foi acusada de usar suas visões para encontrar seu futuro marido. No caso de Phoebe Halliwell em particular, suas premonições automáticas sempre foram baseadas na manutenção do Grande Design, Como os Halliwells sempre optaram por agir para salvar inocentes que Phoebe testemunhou em perigo em suas visões, independentemente da escala da ameaça que enfrentam. A única exceção a essa 'regra' foi quando Phoebe teve uma premonição de seu interesse amoroso atual, Miles, levar um tiro, o que lhe deu a chance de salvar sua vida, mesmo quando ela soube mais tarde que sua morte era parte do Grand Design e ela tinha recebido sua premonição por acidente devido a sua conexão emocional com ele. Devido a Miles vivendo quando ele deveria morrer, sua sobrevivência criou uma onda temporal que permitiu a um futuro bruxo roubar o Book of Shadows e matar Paige e Phoebe, forçando Piper a usar a mesma ondulação para viajar de volta ao dia anterior e dizer seu passado para atrasar Phoebe o suficiente para Miles morrer, desfazendo todos os eventos subseqüentes. Lista de Usuários ;Poder Original ;Através de feitiço, concessão de poder, etc. Notas * Apesar das premonições serem mostradas em preto e branco nas temporadas anteriores, Phoebe sempre foi capaz de ver suas premonições em cores. Isto é evidente, uma vez que ela já foi capaz de nomear a cor de um carro em uma premonição em preto e branco (Dead Man Dating). *Usuários avançados podem controlar e enviar premonições para outros seres que possuem o mesmo poder, assim como a Vidente. Essas visões podem até ser enviadas para alguém em um reino completamente diferente. **Mesmo quando seu poder foi roubado, Phoebe conseguiu plantar uma premonição sobre Mitzy Stillman. *Em 2003, Phoebe afirmou que seu poder de Empatia poderia ser um avanço de seu poder de premonição, mas isso nunca foi confirmado. No entanto, é claro que ambos os poderes estão conectados, com seu poder de premonição ela é capaz de sentir as emoções de outras pessoas em diferentes períodos de tempo, com Empathy ela é capaz de sentir as emoções de outras pessoas apenas no presente, no entanto, com seu poder Empatia ela é capaz de sentir as emoções presentes e passadas, bem como projetá-las. *Ramus revelou a conexão de poder de Phoebe entre a premonição e a Levitação quando ele informou a Piper que seus poderes, visão e Pairar (uma forma mais fraca de Levitação), eram de fato habilidades mentais. * Alguns são capazes de criar falsas premonições, usando outros poderes. Rex Buckland usou o Projeção Astral para implantar uma falsa premonição em Phoebe para mandá-la para a casa de leilões para ser uma testemunha de uma cena de assassinato, com a intenção de implicar Prue. *O número de premonições que Phoebe experimenta por temporada se torna progressivamente menor ao longo da série de TV, indo de 33 na primeira temporada a apenas 3 na temporada final. **Este é o único poder das três Encantadas originais que não serão apresentados no episódio final. *Cada personagem que temporariamente teve esse poder ganhou através de Phoebe Halliwell, na maioria das vezes roubando seu poder. *Phoebe é a única usuária conhecida deste poder com visões em preto e branco. **Isto é evidente pela Vidente e Kyra que receberam visões em cores. **Isso também é apoiado por Matthew Tate, Cryto, Dr. Curtis Williamson, e Mitzy Stillman que roubaram os poderes de Phoebe e receberam visões em preto e branco/colorido (no caso de Mitzy). *Melinda Warren é a única usuária conhecida de premonição a criar uma profecia a partir de uma visão do futuro. Veja Também *Phoebe Halliwell/Premonições Referências }} Categoria:Poderes